Ryan Stark
Name: Ryan Stark Species: Volmenari (A Wolf/Fox hybrid) Ability: has the ability to take a form of a Zoroark (on his own use; but can go beserk when looking at the moon as it causes him to take the form of a Zoroark and go on a rampage.) He soon had his own Bistoranger form in the name: BistoViolet. Bio:He is a (a wolve/fox hybrid) who has the power to transform into a zoroark. He is a calm and collected teenager, a mechanic and a close combat fighter. Brandy Harrington had a relationship with him (like Dave and Kitty Katswell). Ryan joins Team C.A.T. to stop the toad empire for they destroyed his home planet. He made friend with Mordeci and Rigby had joined with the team. A new journey begin. In Dave Felis and Tweety's High-Flyin Adventure, he appeared in the Celestial Clash of Secrets along with Dave, Barlog, and five fighters: Boxer Dyson, Taikyoku Roujin, Karate Kid, Yankee Sekitori, and Kung Fu Lee. He easily defeated Yankee and fights Dave in the Semi-Finals. Ryan had transform into a Zoroark and almost cause havoc. Dave successfully use his Felis Sonic attack to blow up the moon just to break free of the rampaging Zoroark. Zoroark had transformed back to his normal self and faints. Brandy didn't want Ryan join team cat, thinking that Komplex will destroy him. Ryan's eyes were opened, but he doesn't remember what happened since he has amensia and fled the hospital which made Nurse Joy concerned. This will make the audience question Will Ryan join team cat and saved the world, and why Brandy is hiding something from Ryan and her team. After the end of the adventures of tweety, Ryan has regained his memory and mastered his power. Thus, he joined team C.A.T. fighting Komplex's fused monster Harpy FroKong by using of the Burst Mode: Emperior Greymon(Digimon Frontier). Also, Ryan apologised to brandy about the destruction of the rainforest caused by him saying he was controlled by komplex but Lola Boa and Ed the otter survived the destruction (as Dave stated them as a pink and purple snake and that otter from that other adventure team Sam, Max, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers work with, as Dave read their resumes.) But now, Ryan was forgiven. Dave Felis feel so great that Ryan became a member of Team C.A.T. Like: To read Books, Toons, fixing ride for dave and his teams, and stop toad empire plans. Dislike: Clowns (formerly), the dip, Brandon (formerly), Toons (despite being one; formerly) Relationship Dave Felis: Ryan fully respects Dave as one of the toons he tolerates when he held a grudge against toons. Ryo Vulpes: Masami Hedgehog: Danny Cat: Sawyer Cat: Brandon The Hedgehog: Ryan is the only character in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy on the hero side who is unamused by Brandon's antics. He even resorted to calling him, "one sick, sick little basturd." At the end, when Ryan regained his sense of humor, Brandon's antics become less annoying to him. (more to come) Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Other Series Characters Category:Other Sentai Category:Protagonists Category:Wolves Category:Foxes Category:Dave Felis Characters Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Extra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Team C.A.T. Category:Bistorangers Category:Purple Warriors Category:Super Hero Wars Characters Category:Allies of Justice Category:Toons Category:Legoland1085 Series Characters Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:Sixth Warriors